Tears and Kisses xox
by lollyyypop112
Summary: they have gone back for their final year. Ginny and Harry relationship is strong but Ron and Hermione's isnt. And guess who comes to put her back together again?


**Heyya,, this is my first 'attempt' i say attempt cuz i don't think it will be very good. Please don't slate me if it is rubbish... :L **

**NO copyright intended...all characters belong to J.K ROwling etc etc**

**The story is set in seventh year. the gang have defeated voldemort in sixth year so they all come back for their last year. The first chapter is a bit short soz...**

**Ok here goes...**

* * *

Tears and Kisses xox

Chapter One

The gang had come back for their final seventh year ar Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just a couple of months ago, they had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of the century, Voldemort. But they had also sustained terrible losses of their family and friends including the much loved former headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. Going back just didn't feel the same without Dumbledore but they all had agreed to go back to the school and finish their NEWT studies.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley all said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and thanked her for her kindness over the summer especially since the death of one of their sons, Fred. They then got hastily onto the Hogwarts express and waved until the station was in the distance.

'You know this year could be real fun' Ron said optimistically. 'What with the worry of you-know.. i mean Voldemort gone and all' he said trying to break the silence.  
'Yeah, I guess we should make the most of it' Ginny said. 'Especially since next year I'm going to be left alone for a whole year' she wagged her fingers at Harry and poked him playfully in the chest. 'No kisses and stuff...' she paused '...for a whole year' she said batting her eyelashes at Harry who was looking helpless.  
'Unless'  
'Unless you get a job at school as the new defence against the dark arts teacher' she finished and pulled Harry down into a gentle kiss.  
'May I remind you that teacher and student relationships are forbidden' Ron broke in. Hermione was watching Ginny and Harry with interest.  
Thats what Ron and she never had, they never hed that relaxation about each other, teasing and joking around.  
Ginny broke away from the kiss her hands stroked Harrys chest as she came down from her tiptoes.  
'May I remind you that you should be somewhere right now' she retorted smirking.  
'Oh Merlin..' Hermione snapped out of it. 'The prefects meeting!' She hurried off down the train aisle. 'You guys better not do anything' Ron said sharply before he left after Hermione.

'Sorry we're late-' Hermione was saying before she realised who was speaking. 'Malfoy? What are you doing, isn't the head boy supposed to be giving out orders'  
Every head in the compartment snapped to look up at her. Malfoy slowy turned his head.  
'Yes' was all he said.  
'Then why are you?' she asked. She had no time for him.  
He turned his torso just enough so that she could see his prefect badge. 'Whats that got to d-' The badge had 'head boy' writtin on it looking like her own 'Head girl' badge.

'WHAT! How are you head boy?' she managed to get out. He grinned. She had to admit he was kind of handsome. But he was Malfoy.  
Seriously, the guy she had punched in third year. The guy who had called her a mudblood from their first year. How could she think he was handsome. Especially with her boyfriend standing behind her back.  
'Granger, do you think you are the only brainbox in the school?' he asked he lazily.'How ignorant of you'  
'No i bet she was wondering how the hell you got Head Boy after what you father did' Ron said viciously from behind. The rest of the prefects in the compartment were looking backwards and forwards like a tennis match. Draco turned pink. 'Do not relate me to that man' he said through his teeth.  
'Have you turned goody good now that voldemorts gone, are you gonna turn into Mcgonagals pet now?' Ron taunted.  
Draco was getting ready to explode. 'Yeah thats right, come on fight me!' Ron kept going.  
'THATS ENOUGH RON! You're acting so immature! Can't you just grow up?'Hermione shrieked unexpectedly.  
'Who's side are you on?' Ron burst as well. 'I guess you're gonna go and start banging him now'  
'How dare you speak to me like that! Don't you trust me?' She said growing angrier at the boy standing infront of her. This time it wasn't Malfoy. 'No wonder why we can't have a relationship like Harry and Ginny. You're such a pig Ronald'  
'You slutty bitch!' he snarled.  
'Shut up Weasley! Never call a girl that again! Do you understand me!' Malfoy shouted whilst giving Ron evils. Hermione whipped around and stared at Malfoy who had came to her defence. Ron stared at Hermione for a second then turned and disappeared down the aisle. 'Just ignore him Granger' Malfoy drawled and he leaned his head against the back of the seat. 'And to thank me you can finish giving out the orders.'

* * *

Later on Hermione made her way down the train looking for the compartment in which Harry and Ginny were in. Not to mention most probably Ron. She didn't want to see him but where else was she supposed to go. All the other compartments were full.  
As she made her way down she wondered why Malfoy had stuck up for her. After rooting around her mind the only possible answer was that she was a girl and apparently over the summer he had grown up and become a gentleman. Not likely. Anyway she moved the moment out of her mind and carried on looking through the compartments.

She found them. Ron was asleep lightly snoring with his mouth open wide whilst Ginny and Harry had their wands and were drawing on his face. A moustache, glasses, spots, whiskers? Hermione slid the door open and went inside quietly.  
Harry looked up and put a finger to his mouth mouthing the word shhhhh.

Hermione understood and sat back. After all Ron deserved it. After a while Harry and Ginny had finished drawing on Ron and had gone back to talking in hushed voices and kissing in the corner. Nice, especially after what happened with Ron. Tears started to form in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to fight with Ron but he was so possesive and immature sometimes. As if he could read her thoughts Ron awakened from his sleep unaware that he had stuff drawn all over his face. He kind of looked like a lion with glasses. Hehe.

He registered Hermione and sat up suddenly spilling loads of apologies about how he treated her and he was sorry. Hermione smiled and went over to him where he patted his lap so she could sit on it. He put his arms around her waist so her back was against his chest and mumbled softly in her ear. 'I'm sorry.' She turned her head slightly and looked into his eyes. 'I forgive you' she said. Ron went for a kiss but Hermione turned her head away. She knew she was hurting Ron but she couldn't keep up fighting then going back to normal. 'What's the matter?' Ron asked.  
'Nothing I just think I have a cold coming' Hermione said 'I don't want to give you any germs' she tried to smile.  
'Okay' he raised his eyebrows but said nothing more.


End file.
